


The Battle Hymn of Leah's Knights

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Meta, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk for antis who are fans of Leah Clearwater, to the tune of "The Battle Hymn of the Republic." Because my doped-up-on-antibiotics brain figured we needed a theme song. Written for the das_sporking community on LJ.</p><p><i>Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater! Her Awesome marches on!</i> The official theme song for the Knights Who Say Leah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Hymn of Leah's Knights

Mine eyes have been subject to a most dreadful plight  
An abomination in the form of a saga called Twilight  
Yet, among the purple prose and misogynistic blight  
Her Awesome marches on!

Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Her Awesome marches on!

I have seen her in the circle of Samuel Uley's pack  
The wolf whose gleaming pelt doth match his heart of charr'ed black  
Yet, even as his subordinates do stab her in the back  
Her Awesome marches on!

Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Her Awesome marches on!

In her quest for freedom, she hath joined the pack of Jacob  
Because she is not welcome in Sam Uley's little club  
Yet, even when she must take orders from a spoiled, whiny cub  
Her Awesome marches on!

Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Her Awesome marches on!

Such total hotness is unequaled among the Quileute tribe  
Any sporker wisely knows she's better off with a diff'rent scribe  
And in our headcanon, she gives the packs a much-deserv'ed diatribe  
Her Awesome marches on!

Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Her Awesome marches on!

And so we pledge our troth to her, our Lady Wolf comrade  
To defend her from the spars of a series so horrendously bad  
We'll throw a kegger for her, Emmett Cullen and Mustache Dad!  
Their Awesome will march on!

Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater!  
Her Awesome marches on!


End file.
